


Bookers and Bikers

by skzchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Beauty and the Beast spin off, Bikers, Books, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzchans/pseuds/skzchans
Summary: Felix was popular. In fact, he was the most popular boy in school. But, unlike the other popular guys in school, Felix wasn’t a jock or a player. He didn’t care about partying or dating. Felix absolutely loved reading. He would do anything for some quiet time and a good book. He had pretty good grades too. Most of the boys thought Felix was weird and most of the girls fawned over Felix’s good looks, so although he was nice to everyone and made small conversation with everyone, Felix didn’t have any real friends. Felix spent most of his time reading in the library. One night Felix was walking home from work when he got caught in a horrible storm. Felix was just going to push through to get home, but suddenly lightning struck frighteningly close to him, so Felix took cover in an abandoned house. And what he met inside surprised him, as he discovered the house wasn’t truly abandoned.





	1. Books and Bikes

_**Chapter One Soundtrack:** Very Nice - Seventeen _

_**Word Count:** 628 _

_**Warnings:** None_

* * *

 

  Eyes followed Felix as he walked down the hallway. He was probably the most popular guy in his school, not because he was a like the rest of the guys, the ‘jocks’, or because he threw amazing parties, none of the normal reasons. Felix was popular because he was friendly toward everyone, as well as the fact that all the girls fawned over his good looks. Although Felix was friendly to everyone, he didn’t have any real friends. He could talk to and get along with almost anyone, but he didn’t have a best friend or a really close friend, matter-a-fact Felix didn’t even have a friend, just acquaintances. All Felix really had was his books. Books were Felix’s safe place. He was never seen without one, he always had a book in hand, and music at the ready for whenever he’d get a chance to read. There was one person though, that Felix talked to more than others and that was Chan, the librarian at the school. Felix confided in him. Felix took his spot in first period, placing his favourite book on his desk in front of him, safe and close to him. A girl, not much smaller than Felix himself, walked up to his desk.

“Hi Felix.” Her voice was more flirtatious than usual. Felix looked up at the girl from his seat.

“Hello Cecile.” Felix smiled back. He knew she was flirting, but he wasn’t interested. Felix was intimidating or frightening, although at times he could look somewhat intimidating. In spite of his sometimes daunting demeanour, Cecile was never dismayed by him. Felix was a nice person.

“So Lixie,” Cecile invited herself to reside leaning on Felix’s desk, rewarding him with a nickname which he had never before been called.

“How’d you like to go to Gryffin Anderson’s party tonight with me?”

“I’m not much of a party person…” Felix spoke honestly. He was never a partier; a ‘good time’ to Felix was sitting on his window seat, reading a book, and having a cup of hot coffee.

“Aw come on, Li-“ Cecile was cut off.

“And Cecile… It’s Felix.” Cecile had a taken aback look plastered on her face, but she was soon back to her usual self, pestering Felix.

“Alright, whatever you say.” Soon after, the teacher joined the students and class had begun.

* * *

 

 It was finally study hall, Felix’s favourite subject because he got to spend his time in the school’s library with a fabulous variety of books for him to read. Felix also got to have some fascinating chats with the school librarian, Chan. Chan was really Felix’s only friend too.

“Hey Chan hyung. What’s the scoop on the new books? Are they any good?” Felix patted the stack of new book that been donated to the school’s library.

“There are some interesting selections in there,” Chan replied.

“Any suggestions for me?”

“You finished the Harry Potter series again?” Felix nodded to Chan’s question although it was obvious. Harry Potter was an easy read for Felix, but it was still one of his favourites.

“Alright, what about this?” Chan pointed to a series by Eric Walters series. Felix inspected the book. It seemed interesting.

“I’ll give it a read tonight.” Felix picked up the book and Chan signed it out for him.

* * *

 

“Lixie!!” A voice sang through the halls. The voice, of course, belonging to Cecile.

“Cecile, I told you already, it’s just Felix.” Felix shook his head.

“Come to the party! And the I’ll call you Felix.” Cecile demanded.

“No, thank you. I prefer to be respected and called by what I’ve asked to be called by.” Felix protested.

“Lixie,” Cecile said once again, confirming she didn’t care.

“Fine, but only this one! Ever!” Felix sighed in defeat.


	2. An Abandoned Night

_**Chapter Two Soundtrack:** NXT 2 U - 3RACHA _

_**Word Count:** 1,194 _

_**Warnings:** Some Harsh Language _

* * *

 It was already dark out by the time Felix started walking to the party. He was absolutely dreading this event. How could he have given in? What an idiot. He thought to himself. Felix let out a groan of frustration at himself, and just as if he was in one of his book, the weather decided to reflect his emotions. An enormous roll of thunder shook the earth and lighten struck not so far away as if Zeus himself was there, then suddenly the heavens opened up. Felix pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He was about to start running when he noticed an abandoned house a couple steps away. Felix ran for cover, into the abandoned house. Ominous creeks came from the ground as Felix ventured farther into the garage of the abandoned household. Felix felt as if he was being watched.

“Hello?” Felix called out into the darkness.

“Is anyone there?” A sharp noise stung Felix’s ears as metal clanked on metal. Felix heard a faint ‘shit’ from a voice coming from beyond the dark in front of him. Something grabbed Felix from behind and before he knew it he was in a chokehold. Just as he was about to let out a deafening screaming a hand clasped his mouth shut.

“What’s in your bag!” A figure in all black shouted at Felix, who now was being held to face the figure in black. Felix was on the verge of tears. The hand was removed from his mouth so he could reply.

“Just a book and a cola, please let me go.” Felix pleaded as tears welled up in this eyes.

“Drop him, Lu.” The figure said. On command, Felix was dropped to the ground. Felix scrambled to his feet, turning to run, but he couldn’t because he was once again grabbed by the collar id his shirt. This time though, the culprit was the figure in black.

“Hold on, why the fuck should I let you go?”

“Please, I don’t mean any harm I just want to go home.” Felix was full-on crying now. The figure sighed. He took off his mask and revealed a familiar face. Felix knew him, but how? He didn’t know. The boy holding Felix was about his height, with black hair and deep brown eyes. His face structure was triangular, but Felix found it cute. In fact, overall Felix thought that this boy’s dark seeming personality didn’t match his figure. Although the boy had a intimidating persona, he had a cute figure and face.

“Do I k-know you?” Felix sputtered through a sniffle, “You go to JY High, right?”

“Yeah we all do.” The boy replied. Three other boys emerged from the dark behind him.

“You’re that kid all the girls like, yeah?” The boy examined Felix, eyes tracing him, up then down and back up again.

“I- I don’t know… My name is Felix. Lee Felix.” Felix stuck out his hand to the boy that still had him by his collar. The boy gave his hand a look and then raised an eyebrow at Felix.

“You’re supposed to shake it…” Felix instructed.

“I know. I’m not a dumbass. But why are you introducing yourself to me?”

“Because it’s polite Mr…”

“Seo Changbin.”

“Well nice to meet you!” Felix took Changbin’s free hand and shook it.

“I’m Lucian and this is Charlie and Pete.” One of the boy behind Changbin spoke up. Felix dropped Changbin’s one hand and took the other one off of his collar. He walked towards the three boys that had just been introduced to him.

“Nice to meet you all!” Felix gave a big smile.

“Ni-“ A big crash of thunder cut Lucian off, causing all the boys to jump out of their skin, startled. Charlie burst into laughter.

“Let’s go inside.” Lucian chuckled, joining Charlie and now Pete in laughter. Changbin was still straight-faced and unamused.

“Don’t mind him,” Lucian whispered to Felix, motioning to Changbin, who was leading the crew up an old staircase into a rugged, run-down living room, “He’s not big on visitors, but he’s actually a nice guy once you get to know him.”

Felix smiled at the back of Changbin’s back. ‘ _I wonder is he likes reading._ ’ Felix thought to himself. Felix secretly hoped he could actually become friends with Changbin. Unbeknownst to Felix, he and Changbin both, desperately wanted a real friend. Changbin took a seat on an old rickety couch, that appeared to be falling apart. Felix couldn’t understand why anyone would want to hang out here, but at the same time he felt as though he never wanted to leave. This place would be a perfect reading sport for him.

“So… is this like… your hangout spot?” Felix asked still looking around the place that was once beautiful.

“Well, Binnie basically lives here, and this is where we keep our motorbikes, but other than that yeah, it’s our hangout.” Pete’s answer spiked Felix’s curiosity about Changbin.

“Why do you live here?”

“He hates his rich fami-”

“SHUT UP!” Changbin shouted furiously, interrupting Charlie’s honest answer. Changbin picked up a piece of wood and threw it at the feet of where Charlie and Pete were sitting.

“GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!” Changbin demanded. Felix jumped from his spot on a lonesome chair.

“Except you,” Changbin pointed at Felix with a harsh finger, “You, sit.”

Felix did exactly as he was told, as he was to afraid to do otherwise. Once everyone else had left Changbin proceeded with a question to Felix.

“What book?”

“Pardon?”

“You said you had a book. What is it?”

“Oh…” Felix pulled his book from his satchel, “It’s the first Harry Potter book. I’m rereading the series again.”

“How many times have you read it”? Changbin made his way towards Felix’s lone chair. He pulled up a stool and sat facing Felix.

“Uh, I think around 9 or 10 times.” Felix peered at the book in his hands, trying to recall all the time he had read it.

“Damn,” Changbin mumbled under his breath.

“Have you ever read it?” Felix finally had his chance.

“I don’t read.” Changbin shook his head.

“Oh. It’s such a wonderful experience though.” Felix brought his gaze back to Changbin, who was now looking down at his hands.

“Do you want to read this? You can borrow it if you want.” Felix offered. Changbin shrugged and let out a little breath.

“I guess. You’ve read it 10 times, so it must be good.” Changbin brought his eyes to meet Felix. A smile as wide as the ocean spread across Felix’s face as he handed Changbin his beloved book. Changbin opened the book immediately.

“Oh…” Felix’s shocked voice caused Changbin to look up from the book, “You’re starting now?”

Changbin nodded and went back to the book. Felix adjusted himself in the chair. He wanted to sleep, but he also wasn’t positively sure he could trust Changbin. Nonetheless, Felix found himself drifting off to sleep in a strange place with a strange boy reading a book by his side. If this wasn’t straight out of Felix’s dreams he did know what was.


	3. Best Book

**_Chapter Three Soundtrack:_ ** _Breathless - Astro_

**_Word Count:_ ** _393_

**_Warnings:_ ** _None_

* * *

 

 It was finally Felix’s favourite part of the day, study hall. He was off to see Chan at the library, just as usual. Felix planned to tell him about the interesting string of events that had unfolded the night prior. He pushed through the library doors, expecting the regular sight of Chan behind the librarian’s desk, but instead, he saw Chan standing beside side the culprit of the previous night’s events, talking to him.

 “Chan hyung,” Felix greeted both of them with a smile, “Changbin.”

 “I wanted to give you back your book.” Changbin handed Felix his book. Felix hesitantly took it from the other.

 “You… finished already?” Felix asked hoping that that was the reason and it wasn’t because Changbin decided he didn’t like it and stop reading. Changbin nodded.

 “Yeah, I couldn’t put it down.” He half smiled.

 “Well, I can bring you the second book tomorrow if you want?” Felix offered.

 “Actually, could I come to your house after school to pick it up? I don’t think I could wait until tomorrow to read it.” Changbin’s eyes grew and a hopeful look found it’s way onto his face.

 “Sure. I can meet you in front of the school and we can walk to my place together.” Felix suggested and Changbin nodded in agreement. Chan gave Felix a wink of approval. Chan could already tell Felix liked this boy. Felix took Changbin by the wrist and dragged him to a table far away from the rest and the two talked about books for the rest of study hall.

* * *

 Felix stood in front of the school, waiting. He had been waiting for about 15 minutes and was starting to worry that Changbin stood him up. Just as Felix was about to give up and go home on his own a motorbike pulled up before him. It was Changbin, of course.

 “Get on,” Changbin instructed Felix, handing him a helmet. Sudden anxiety shot through Felix’s stomach, but he wasn’t about to turn him down. He took the helmet from Changbin’s gloved hand and got on the bike behind him, putting his helmet on as he did so. Felix wrapped his arms around Changbin’s waist and held on for dear life. Changbin gave Felix a thumbs up asking for permission to go and Felix gave one back. The motor roared and Changbin sped off.


	4. True Heart

**_Chapter Four Soundtrack:_ ** _Voices - Stray Kids, For You - 3RACHA_

**_Word Count:_ ** _2,016_

**_Warnings:_ ** _BoyxBoy Kissing, Some Harsh Language_

* * *

 Felix was still clutching onto Changbin for dear life by the time they pulled into his driveway. Felix’s home was a small, honest house. Felix made his way to the door of the two-story townhouse and Changbin followed in hot pursuit. Felix opened his door revealing a small hallway. Changbin entered and peered around the corner of a doorway, seeing the rest of the lower level. A dining room and kitchen were connected by a wide opening. 

 “My room is this way.” Felix pointed to the stairs that the small hallway led to. Changbin took charge and headed up the stairs first. Felix following in confusion, as Changbin blindly led the way. When Felix made it to the top of the stairs, Changbin was standing in front of a door, hand on the knob, ready to enter. Changbin gave Felix a questioning look and Felix shook his head indicating that that was not, in fact, his room. Changbin moved onto the next door and repeated what he had done at the previous door and Felix shook his head once again. They continued this until Changbin reached Felix’s door. Felix gave him a nod of approval and Changbin swung the door open. Inside was Felix’s small bedroom. His bed was small and lonely in the middle of the room, only touching one wall. The other walls were lined with bookshelves that were filled with adventure upon adventure, just waiting to be read. Beside where Felix’s bed lay, was one solemn dresser that housed the few clothes that Felix had. Changbin dragged his hand across the books, walking passed each bookshelf. 

 “You really like reading, huh?” Changbin picked up one of the books that were being pushed out of place. 

 “It’s pretty much the only thing I do.” Felix shrugged admittedly. He went the nicest shelf out of the many and picked up the second Harry Potter book, replacing it with the first. He handed it to Changbin. 

 “Thanks. I guess I’ll get going now.” Changbin took the book and made his way to the door, only to be stopped by Felix. 

 “A-are you going back to that house?” Felix asked, wondering if what those guys said, the night before, was true. Changbin nodded without even turning around. He started walking again, out the door and towards the stairs. Felix followed him and swung himself out the door, holding onto the door frame. 

 “Why don’t you stay here tonight?” Felix offered Changbin. He really wanted him to stay. Felix was starting to grow attached to the intriguing boy. 

 “Are you sure that’s ok? What about your family?” Changbin wondered, not wanting to impose. 

 “It’s alright, my sister isn’t going to be home tonight and my mom works late,” Felix informed, encouraging Changbin to stay. 

 “What about your dad?” Changbin asked curiously. Felix’s face fell to a saddened look. 

 “He left when I was five.” Felix’s eyes were on the ground. 

 “I’m sorry, I didn’t mea-” 

 “It’s ok. You couldn’t have known.” Felix gave Changbin, a sad but sweet smile. Changbin put a comforting hand on Felix’s shoulder. 

 “If it’s any consolation, my parents don’t really give a fuck about me. I stay at that place to get away from their bullshit.” Felix watched in shock as Changbin realized how open he just was. The latter's eyes widened and he made his way back to Felix’s room, quickly changing the subject. 

 “So, Lix, what do ya do for fun here?” Changbin sat himself down on Felix’s small bed. Felix wanted to correct the nickname but decided against it. It was much better than Cecile’s nickname for him. 

 “I read.” Felix sat down beside Changbin, sliding into the dip in the bed where Changbin sat. 

 “Yeah, but other than that.”

 “Homework?” Felix tried hard to think of other things he did, but other than reading, school work, sleeping and eating, he really didn’t do much. 

 “Really? You really don’t do anything but read, huh? What about drinking? Do you drink?” Changbin scratched the back of his neck. 

 “Water… occasionally milk.” Felix’s reply was innocent and Changbin hit a hand to his face. 

 “You’re really too innocent, aren’t you?” Changbin chuckled, shaking his head. Felix raised an eyebrow. He knew he was innocent, but he didn’t think too much of it before now. 

 “What about girls? You got a girlfriend?” Changbin pried deeper into Felix’s person. Felix shook his head. 

 “Never really thought about that before.” 

 “So, you’re gay?” 

 “No. I’m just… not interested I guess.” Changbin sighed in disbelief at Felix’s responses. 

 “Dude, how can you be straight and uninterested in girls.” Changbin laid back on the bed and sprawled himself out. Felix had never really thought about girls or boys or being straight or gay or love in general. Felix just read; he read to avoid life; he read to forget about how his mom struggled working two jobs and his sister was out of the house, who knows where every other night; he read to avoid the emotions he felt about his father leaving; he just read. But here, now as Changbin laid across his bed, drilling questions into him, all the realities of life hit Felix like a sledgehammer to the face. And the hardest hit; why wasn’t he interested in girls? 

 “Is there something wrong with me?” Sadness could be hear welling up in the back of Felix’s throat, seeing stirring in his eyes. Felix wasn’t asking Changbin specifically, he was wondering aloud. In fact, Felix hadn’t even realized he’d asked the question out loud. 

 “Of course not Felix.” Changbin sat up, realizing he might’ve been too straightforward with the innocent boy. Changbin put his hand on Felix’s, now quivering, shoulder. 

 “There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s okay to not like girls, yet or in general.” Changbin comforted him, but Felix had already started to cry. Changbin moved his hand slowly, rubbing circles on Felix’s back. 

 “Hey, don’t cry,” Changbin spoke softly, not wanting to upset Felix anymore. Felix’s tears slowed and he looked up to face Changbin, letting out a sniffle.

 “If I was gay, would you still talk to me?” Felix asked, he didn’t know if he was gay, but he sure didn’t want to go back to be alone. 

 “Yeah, course I would.” Changbin continued rubbing circles on Felix’s back.

 “Do you think Chan hyung would too?” Felix was looking at his hands now. 

 “The librarian? You kiddin’? He thinks you're great. You couldn’t get him to stop talking to ya even if you wanted to.” Changbin chuckled, hoping that remark would make Felix feel better. And it did. Felix gave a small smile. He leaned into Changbin wrapping his arms around him. 

 “Thank you, Changbin… hyung.” Felix smiled into the hug he was giving Changbin.

 “How do you know I’m you’re hyung?” Changbin asked, confused. 

 “You are, aren’t you?” 

 “Well, how old are you, Lix?”

 “Seventeen.” Felix sat up from the hug to face Changbin. Changbin nodded.

 “I’m eighteen, so I guess you’re right.” Changbin ruffled the younger boy’s hair and a smile found it’s way back onto Felix’s face.

 “Uh, hyung,” Felix’s face went serious, “Don’t tell anyone I’m gay because I don’t actually know yet.” 

 “Well, Lix, do you want to find out?” Changbin’s words confused Felix.

 “What do you mea-” Felix was cut off by Changbin’s lips pressing against his. Felix tried to pull back in shock, but Changbin held his face in place for a bit longer. Finally, he let Felix go, gasping for air. 

 “So?” Changbin said through breaths, “Ya like being kissed by a guy?” 

Felix’s mind was going crazy. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend what had just happened. He felts as if his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Tingles shot through Felix’s spine and his face flushed with red. Changbin laughed. 

 “By the look of it, you do.” 

 “I thought you were straight!” Felix almost shouted. Changbin began to laugh even harder at Felix declaration. 

 “No, I’m bi. I like guys and girls.” Changbin said through breathy laughs. By now he was rolling around on Felix’s bed, clutching his stomach. Felix’s senses were still overwhelmed by the feeling of his first kiss. Changbin’s laughter died down as realization set in.

 “Fuck… Felix… I’m sorry. That was your first kiss, wasn’t it? Fuck, I’m so sorry. I’m such an asshole. I should’ve asked first. Fuck.” Changbin’s words came out like a thread as he stood up, readying himself to be dismissed. 

 “I- it’s o- okay…” Felix’s stuttered, shaking his head, “D- don’t leave. I- I don’t m- mind. I th- think I l- liked it.” Changbin sat back down. 

 “Really?” Changbin felt a strange feeling in his stomach as Felix confessed. 

 “I think… I like… you.” Felix’s head dropped, his gaze landing on the ground. He could feel the butterflies take over as he awaited Changbin’s response. Felix felt Changbin’s hands around his waist pulling him forward. He hesitated, but followed the guidance of Changbin’s hands pulling him upward and onto Changbin’s lap. He heard a small, quiet laugh escape Changbin’s mouth. 

 “I think I like you too, Lix.” Changbin placed his index finger on Felix’s chin, lifting Felix’s gaze from his hands to Changbin’s eyes. 

 “You’re cute when you’re shy, Lix.” Felix felt a shiver creep it’s way up his body as the words fell from Changbin’s lips with ease. How was Changbin so good at making him feel this way. 

 “Lix,” Changbin whispered. Felix’s whole body started to tingle at the sound of the nickname. Changbin’s lips found their way to Felix’s, kissing softly and speeding up quickly. Changbin licked Felix’s lips not breaking the kiss and Felix opened his mouth, not knowing what was to come. Changbin was about to slide his tongue into Felix’s mouth when he stopped himself. 

 “I think we should stop here before we get ahead of ourselves, Lix.” Both Changbin and Felix’s breathing was heavy. Felix nodded in agreement but didn’t move from Changbin’s lap. His arms were still around his hyung’s neck. Felix didn’t ever want to let go.

 “Already 10:00 pm?! Damn, time really does fly when you’re havin’ fun, huh Lix?” Changbin laughed, looking at the time on his phone. A shiver crept up Felix’s spine once again. 

 “Should we sleep now?” Changbin suggested. Felix, who was still in a trance from the events that had just taken place, nodded. Changbin wrapped an arm around Felix and used the other one to pull down the covers off the empty half of the bed. He pulled Felix off of his lap and into the bed, tucking the covers back over Felix. 

 “Wait, hyung what about my clothes? I need to change into my PJs.” Felix giggled, getting up from his spot on the bed. 

 “Oh, right.” Changbin stood, corrected. He pulled off his shirt and slid off his jeans throwing them both to the side, then crawling onto the spot on the bed where he was previously sitting, this time laying down and covering himself with the blankets. Felix watched him in confusion. 

 “Don’t you need pyjamas?” Felix asked, pulling open a drawer in his dresser. 

 “I sleep in my boxers,” Changbin replied, adjusting his pillows. Felix shrugged and continued to pull out his favourite sleeping shirt. He undressed and slid the long, cosy shirt over his body. 

 “Hot,” Changbin muttered to himself as he watched the younger boy undress. 

 “Pardon?” Felix looked at Changbin who quickly turned his gaze away. Changbin shook his head. 

 “Come to bed, sweetie,” Changbin said in a mocking tone. Felix laughed and rolled his eyes at his hyung, who was goofing around. He returned to the spot where Changbin had originally pulled him to and laid down. 

 “Goodnight sweetie.” Felix mocked back and placed a soft kiss on Changbin’s lips. Changbin smirked. Felix turned around facing the wall. He felt a hand slide across his side and pull him close. Changbin pressed his body against Felix’s spooning him tightly. 

 “Goodnight Lix,” Changbin whispered and with that the two boys fell asleep.

 


	5. Evil Brewing

**_Chapter Five Soundtrack:_ ** _FXXK IT - BIGBANG_

**_Word Count:_ ** _302_

**_Warnings:_ ** _Some Harsh Language_

* * *

 The next day, Felix sat with Changbin and his friends at lunch. This was the first time Felix had ever sat with anyone at lunch, let alone a group of people. He didn’t know what to do. 

 “So, what happened with you two last night?” Lucian asked Changbin and Felix. 

 “How do you know I was with him last night?” Changbin retaliated. 

 “You weren’t at the house, and Felix is sticking to you like velcro.” Lucian pointed out what Felix hadn’t even noticed he was doing. 

 “Are y’all datin’ now?” Pete asked both he and Charlie started laughing. Just as changbin was about to respond, a girl walked up to the table. 

 “Aw, did Binnie finally get a boyfriend?” The girl asked genuinely. 

 “No…” Changbin answered. Felix’s stomach dropped at his answer. 

 “Maybe…” Changbin changed the subject, “Lix, this is Heather, Lu’s girlfriend.” 

 “Hi, Lix. Sorry if Bin’s answer made you sad. He always gets embarrassed when he gets a significant other.” Heather reassured Felix. 

 “Only I call him Lix. He’s Felix to you.” Changbin stated, claiming the nickname as his only for Felix. 

 “Okay, Mr Bossy. So, he is your boyfriend?” Heather teased. Changbin looked at Felix. 

 “Yeah?” Changbin more asked than answered, not breaking eye contact with Felix. 

 “Dating?” Felix finally spoke, “Can we try dating first? This is my first time being in anything like this?” 

 “Yeah, Lix.” Changbin agreed, wrapping an arm around Felix’s waist.

* * *

 

 Cecile watched Changbin wrap his arm around Felix from a distance. Her face became hot with anger. 

 “He’s mine and that freak isn’t going to keep him from me!” She shouted at Lawrence, who was sitting beside her. 

 “You!” She pointed harshly at Lawrence, “Get rid of him. Fuck with Felix and make that asshole watch.” She instructed Lawrence the most wretched task. 


	6. A Precious Violation

**_Word Count:_ ** _341_

**_Warnings:_ ** _Mentions of Harassment, Some Harsh Language_

* * *

 It was like what Felix’s every other day had become. He was off to meet Changbin at the school library, during study hall before last period, to discuss, hang out and talk about books. This was how they spent most of their ‘dates’. Felix, just about to exit the empty stairwell where he usually read at school, was yanked back and shoved up against the wall. He now faced Lawrence, Cecile’s minion. 

 “Lawrence, please let me go. I have to go to the library for study hall.” Felix politely tried to shut down the situation he was in. Lawrence snickered at Felix’s kindness and put the hand that wasn’t pushing Felix to the wall against Felix’s waist. His hand slid up Felix’s shirt.

 “You’re not just going to study hall, you’re going to spend time with your  _ boyfriend _ .” Lawrence hissed at Felix, sliding his hand farther up his shirt, pinching his nipple. Felix let out a gasp of pain. 

 “Lawrence please don’t touch me!” Felix demanded, but Lawrence continued. Felix tried to fight back from the touches, but Lawrence was too strong for him. Lawrence started nipping at Felix’s neck.

 “Please, stop!” Felix cried. Not only was he late for his date with Changbin, but now he was getting harassed. 

 “What the fuck, Felix!” A scream came from outside the stairwell. It was booming loud even though the doors were closed. Felix barely caught a glimpse of Changbin, who was now storming away, as Lawrence dropped him. Felix sank to the ground. He sat there staring in disbelief. Felix could hardly comprehend what had just happened to him. His whole body hurt and he felt disgusting even being in his own skin. Felix wanted to just disappear.

* * *

 Changbin ran right out of the building. This is why he didn’t date boys. They  _ always  _ cheated. Changbin didn’t even bother to get his bike. He just ran, and ran, and ran, and didn’t stop. Changbin never wanted to stop. He wanted to run off the face of the earth and never see Felix again. 


	7. Hurting

**_Word Count:_ ** _396_

**_Warnings:_ ** _None_

* * *

 The floor of the stairwell was now tear-stained by Felix who was still on his knees. Tears flowed out of him like water out of the ocean and through winding rivers. Felix was a teary disaster. He tried to pull himself up with the door handle, only to fall back down, crying even harder. His body hurt from the biting and trembled from every pinch and touch. He’d been violated and not only that but publicly. And to top it all off, Changbin saw the whole thing.  _ Why? Why him? Why now? _ Felix tried to pull himself up again, this time succeeding. He managed to get himself through the doors of the library before falling to his knees in tears again. 

 “Felix! What happened? What’s wrong?” Chan ran over to him whimpering boy, concern in his tone and covering his face. Chan knelt down beside the younger, caressing him kindly. 

 “L- Lawrence… to- touched… m- e… he… saw… th- the who- le thi- thing…” Felix managed to get out between sobs. 

 “Who saw, Felix?” Chan asked. 

 “Changbin!” Felix cried out. He started crying even louder. 

 “Oh no.” Chan let out in a breath. He grabbed Felix by the shoulders and lifted him gently. Chan hadn’t talked to Felix too much about his relationship with Changbin, but he knew that Felix really liked him. 

 “Come on Felix, let sit okay.” Chan guided the crying, younger boy to a seat. Chan sat down on one of the few couches in the library and sat Felix beside him, caressing him in a comforting embrace. Chan rubbed small circles on Felix’s back, in aim of calming him down. 

 “Felix, when you’re ready, can you try and tell me what happened?” Chan asked, softly. Felix nodded, his breathing slowing down to a normal pace and his crying beginning to stop. 

 “Lawrence t-touched me,” Felix sniffed, explaining to Chan what had happened, “And Changbin s-saw him touching me a-and I th-think that he th-thought I was ch-cheating. H-he s-stormed off.” Felix starting crying again, he’d never do anything to hurt Changbin. Although they’d only been dating for a short time Felix cared deeply about Changbin. He’d even dare to say he loved Changbin, so never in a million years would Felix even think of cheating. Lucian and Heather approached Felix and Chan. 


	8. The Other Side

**_Word Count:_ ** _345_

**_Warnings:_ ** _Some Harsh Language_

* * *

 “Have either of you seen…” Lucian stopped himself when he saw that Felix was crying, “What happened?” Chan looked at Felix as if asking permission to tell. Felix nodded.

 “Lawrence touched Felix and Changbin saw, got mad, and stormed off.” 

**** “Felix, I’m so sorry that’s awful.” Heather comforted the crying again boy, who was shaking in Chan’s arms. Felix was traumatized. 

 “I bet Cecile was behind it too. She’s obsessed with you. I’m going to kill that bitch when I get the chance.” Heather hissed. Felix shuttered at the mention of Cecile’s name. The thought of her disgusted him and it hadn’t even occurred to him that Cecile was probably behind it.

 “I- I would n-never d-do something l-like that t-to him.” Felix was in his own mind. 

 “Something like what?” Lucian asked. 

 “Felix thinks that Changbin got mad at him because he thought Felix was cheating,” Chan explained, Felix was still zoned out and shivering. 

 “Oh, fuck, huh.” Lucian let out a sigh, “He would too. He’s been through so much shit like that.” Lucian looked at Heather who had sat down beside Felix, joining Chan in comforting him.

 “Babe, we should talk to Bin.” Lucian helped Heather off the couch. Heather nodded in agreement and Chan waved them off. 

 “Where would he be though?” Heather asked her boyfriend. 

 “I have a pretty good idea about where he’s at.”

* * *

 

 Changbin sat on top of a cement block in an abandoned zoo. ‘ _Why would Felix do this?’_ was the only question going through Changbin’s mind. ‘ _Why Felix why?’_ A single tear rolled down Changbin’s cheek. He was more hurt by Felix than he had been by any previous cheating boyfriend he’d had. Why Felix meant this much to him, he couldn’t wrap his head around it. Tears started falling more steadily until Changbin was completely sobbing. He had never cried this hard over a past boyfriend. He just didn’t know what to do with these feeling. Changbin couldn’t decide if he wanted to cry harder or punch something… or both. 

 “Bin.” 


	9. An Explanation

**_Word Count:_ ** _456_

**_Warnings:_ ** _Some Harsh Language, Some Violence_

* * *

 Changbin turned around to face Lucian. 

 “What do you want, Lu? Because if it’s about that asshole I don’t want to hear it.” The hurt could be heard in Changbin’s voice as he spoke, his head hung and shaking back and forth. 

 “You might want to reconsider after you hear what we have to say,” Lucian suggested, his hurting friend. Changbin sighed. 

 “Felix was cheating. He was being  _ harassed _ .” As soon as the words left Lucian’s mouth, Changbin was standing.

 “He what?!” Changbin yelled, anger boiling through his veins. He hoped he heard Lucian wrong. 

 “He was getting  _ harassed _ … By Lawrence.” Lucian put emphasis on the word that made Changbin’s toes curl. Someone hurt Felix. Someone had hurt  _ his  _ Felix. 

 “And probably because that bitch Cecile told him to. Bin, she probably wants  _ your _ Felix to herself.” Heather played off of Changbin’s anger, riling him up to set a bitch straight. Changbin’s fists were curled so tight he’d begun digging cuts in his palms cause by his fingernails. 

 “No one touches  _ my Felix _ ,” Changbin growled. Lucian held up Changbin’s bike keys in front of him. Heather had taken Changbin’s keys and brought his bike with her and Lucian. Changbin grabbed his keys and ran as fast as he could to the parking lot of the abandoned zoo. He didn’t even bother to put on his helmet. He sped off like lightning towards the school.

* * *

 

 “I’m gonna fuck that bitch up!” Changbin screamed before he entered the school, stomping to the last period class he knew Felix shared with Cecile. 

He entered the classroom. 

 “Ma’am, may I speak to Cecile.” Changbin smiled sweetly at the teacher, then his glare traced the classroom until he found Cecile. He had noticed that Felix wasn’t in class, but he couldn’t focus too much on it now, he had to teach Cecile a lesson. 

 “I suppose. But make it quick.” The teacher sighed, motioning Cecile out of the class. Changbin led Cecile out to the hall. 

 “Changbin, did Felix cheat on you?” Cecile put on a fake sympathy act. Changbin curled his fist once again. He lifted it up and clocked Cecile right in the nose. 

 “AHHHHH! MY NOSE!” Cecile screamed in pain, but more so in horror that Changbin broke her nose, affecting her ‘effortlessly good looks’. 

 “Stay away from  _ my Felix _ . Or next time a punch to the face will be the least of your worries.” Changbin hissed his threat. The classroom door swung open and the teacher came rushes towards them, a flock of students followed behind. 

 “To the principal’s office NOW!” The teacher pointed at Changbin, who had already started making his way down the hall. Of course, Changbin knew he was suspended, but he didn’t care. 


	10. Together at Last

**_Chapter Ten Soundtrack:[Can’t Help Myself - Eric Nam](https://youtu.be/myns4nPoprE)_**

**_Word Count:_ ** _400_

**_Warnings:_ ** _BoyxBoy Kissing_

* * *

 “Lix, baby.” Changbin ran into Felix’s room, where Lucian, Heather, and Chan were surrounding a still crying Felix. He was shaking and sniffling and his bed covers were up to his chin. Changbin could feel tears threatening to fall at any time. Changbin shook his head and crawled onto the bed towards where Felix was hiding himself.

 “Baby, I’m here. It’s okay. No one will ever hurt you again.” Changbin reassured the sobbing, younger boy. Changbin positioned himself under the covers beside Felix at a good hugging angle and grabbed the frail boy in his arms.

 “Changbin,” Felix let tears stream down his face, you could hear in his voice that he’d been crying for hours, “I di-didn’t ch-cheat.”

 “I know, baby. I know.” Changbin placed a gentle kiss on Felix’ forehead as he pulled the smaller boy closer to his body. He wrapped his arms farther around Felix and swayed slowly, rocking Felix in hope to calm him. By now, the room had emptied and Changbin had Felix all to himself, though if he knew his friends, they were eavesdropping just outside Felix’s door.

 “Lix,” Changbin spoke softly, gaining Felix’s gaze, “Will you be my boyfriend?” Felix smiled through his tears.

 “Of course.” Felix’s voice was raspy from crying for hours. Changbin smiled and pulled Felix down on top of him as he laid down on Felix’s bed. Felix shuffled himself up so his face was hovering over Changbin’s. One of Felix’s hand made it’s way up to Changbin’s cheek and the other was guiding Changbin’s arms around his waist. Felix placed his soft lips on the older boy’s, entrancing him in a kiss. The two boys’ lips moved in sync, following the other movements. Changbin bit at Felix bottom lips and Felix opened his mouth, giving way to Changbin’s tongue. Their tongue’s moved together for a while until Felix broke the kiss to gasp for air.

 “I’ve never kissed anyone like that, hyung.” Felix breathily admitted to Changbin, who gave the boy on top of him a big, genuine smile.

 “You can just call me Bin.” Changbin offered Felix.

 “What about Binnie?” Felix asked, pushing it slightly, but of course, Changbin gave in as soon as Felix brought out the puppy dog eyes.

 “I love you, Lix.” Changbin placed a soft kiss on the younger’s lips once again.

 “I love you too, Binnie.” Felix did the same.


	11. Epilogue

**_Chapter Eleven Soundtrack:[I Like Me Better - Lauv](https://youtu.be/a7fzkqLozwA)_**

**_Word Count:_ ** _434_

**_Warnings:_ ** _Some Harsh Language_

* * *

 Felix straightened the tie around his boyfriend’s neck. It had been three years since him and Changbin started dating and they were now both graduated from high school and working. Changbin had been working at an auto shop to provide from him and Felix since he graduated and bought an apartment for him and Felix to live in together. Felix was working as a receptionist at an entertainment company called Prince Entertainment Records.

 “Binnie, why didn’t you just tell me you wanted to audition at Prince when I first got the job there? Hell, why didn’t you tell me you rapped?” Felix tightened the tie. Changbin shrugged.

 “I don’t know it just didn’t come up.” Changbin looked down at the outfit he was sporting. A tie, dress shirt, hoodie, leather jacket, and black skinny jeans adorned his thin, but toned figure.

“Didn’t come up!” Felix threw his arms up in frustration, “It didn’t even occur to you that you could’ve mentioned it when I dedicated and sang a whole damn song to you at my graduation?!” Changbin could tell Felix was unimpressed. He slid his hand around his boyfriend’s small waist.

 “Would it make you feel better if I dedicated a whole album to you if I pass the auditions and get into Prince?” Changbin offered. He had planned to dedicate an album to Felix anyway, but at this point, he figured there was no point in keeping secret anymore. Since Felix had found out about Changbin auditioning, he was all over Changbin about his music and why he hadn’t told him about it earlier.

 “Lix, baby. I’m sorry I kept my music from you. I wanted to surprise by dedicating my first album to you on my debut if I made it. And if I didn’t I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Changbin sighed back hugging Felix. He pulled Felix closer to his body and Felix’s hands met Changbin’s at his waist. Felix sighed, turning himself around to face Changbin, while still in his embrace. He put his arms around Changbin’s neck, pulling their faces closer together.

 “Binnie, baby. You could never disappoint me.” Felix kissed his boyfriend, then rubbed their noses together.

 “Gosh, fuck, I love you so much, Lix.” Changbin kissed Felix again and the younger boy chuckled.

 “Gosh, fuck, I love you so much too, Binnie,” Felix replied, mocking Changbin, but meaning it honestly.

 “Now, show the world how fucking amazing you are! Go get ‘em, babe!” Felix said sending Changbin off with a slap to the ass. And Changbin walked out the door to take over the rapping industry.


End file.
